How You Remind Me
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: This song is based on two Episodes. Enjoy!


Author's Note: This song takes place during episode 66 and 68. Enjoy you Nickelback fans and Yu-Gi-Oh fans! I DON'T OWN EITHER!!!!   
  
How You Remind Me  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
  
"I now hold the ultimate five card combo!" Marik cried. "With this combo, no one will defeat me! I will be invincible!!" Yami dropped to his knees in discouragement and in shock of the Egyptian God Card's power. "Oh no..." he whispered. He pressed his hands on the ground, breathing shakily. "I can't let Marik win my Millennium Puzzle..."  
  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
"Get up on your feet, Yugi," A voice commanded from behind. "Kaiba!" Yami cried. "Since when do you bow to your rivals?" Kaiba asked. "Never," Yami replied.  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
"Then get up and stop embarrassing yourself," Kaiba said. "You can defeat this nobody and relieve him of his Egyptian God Card. And do it now!! Don't let this punk win. You can defeat Slifer the Sky Dragon, just find out its weakness. Unless you've lost your touch. If you still think you have what it takes, then get up and prove it to me now!!"  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
"I won't give up, Marik!" Yami cried as he stood up.  
  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
  
_My friends are in danger! _Yugi thought. _I better find them before Marik's Rare Hunters do!_

Yami skidded to a halt as he saw two Rare Hunters in front of him. "Going somewhere?" the short Rare Hunter said. "If you want to find your friends, you have to duel us first!" the tall Rare Hunter said.  
  
"Listen carefully," Yami said quietly. "I WILL GET PAST!!!!"  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I'll find you and I swear I still do  
  
"Since there are two of us you'll have to duel us one at a time," the short Rare Hunter said. "Not if both of us duel against you," Kaiba said as he approached Yami. "Kaiba!" Yami cried.  
  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you  
  
"Prepare yourselves then. It's time to duel!" Kaiba cried.  
  
Kaiba and Yugi LP: 4000  
  
And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
"Well let you go first, Kaiba," the tall rare hunter said. "Hmph. Conquering you chumps won't be as quick as you think. Trust me," said Kaiba. "I play the magic card Pot Of Greed! It allows me to draw two more cards! Next I'll summon a monster known as the Lord Of Dragons!"  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
"Now, I'll add not one, but two Flutes Of Summoning Dragons!" Kaiba cried. "What's the point of all that?!" asked the tall Rare Hunter. "Any amateur knows that one flute can summon two dragons on the dueling field. But with two flutes, I can summon _four_ dragons!" Kaiba explained.  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

"Now face the wrath of my three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Kaiba cried. "Plus the mighty Hyozanryu! I told you this wouldn't take long." "Good," Yami said. "I must get past them and find my friends."  
  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
Yet, yet, yet, no, no  
  
"I'll place two cards face down," Yami said. "Is that the best you can do, Yugi?" Kaiba asked. "If so, then I can't wait for our duel." "I have to make sure my friends are safe," Yami remarked. "I play Kuriboh in defense mode. Now, Rare Hunter, your move!"  
  
Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
  
"I play a trap card face down, then a monster in defense mode," the tall Rare Hunter said. "If you're laying down a trap, you're wasting your time and mine," Kaiba said. "Be careful, Kaiba," Yami said. "Rare Hunters can be cunning."  
  
"Relax, Yugi," Kaiba said. "I'm about to end this duel."  
  
"WELL THEN?!!" Yami snarled. "Stand back, Yugi," Kaiba said.  
  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
  
"I about to summon a creature none of you have experienced before," Kaiba said. "For this, I sacrifice my three Blue Eyes to summon my Egyptian God Card that knows no equal!!!"  
  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
  
"Behold its true power!" Kaiba cried.  
  
"What's that?!!" Yami cried.  
  
"Behold, Obelisk the Tormentor!!"  
  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
  
"Now I sacrifice the rest of my monsters, giving my God absolute power!" Kaiba cried. "Now my Egyptian God Card, finish them off!"  
  
And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"  
  
Rare Hunter LP: 0  
  
"Tell me now!" Yami cried as he ran over to the fallen Rare Hunter, grabbing him by the coat collar. "Where are my friends?!"  
  
Yet, yet,  
Are we having fun yet  
  
"Yugi, don't run off without collecting your prize," Kaiba said. "Your locater card. Catch!"  
  
Yet, yet  
Are we having fun yet  
  
"I must make sure my friends are all right," Yami said before running off. "Wait!" Kaiba said. "I won't duel you now, Kaiba!" Yami growled.  
  
"Mokuba, contact head quarters and tell them to use the satellite tracking system to track the location of that pathetic wannabe Joey Wheeler. I'm sure the others are nearby," Kaiba said.  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba," Yami said. "I'll help you find your little group of cronies. But be ready...for our duel, Yugi," Kaiba said.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
Yet, yet,  
Are we having fun yet


End file.
